


Vous êtes le plus joli idiot que j'ai rencontré

by channexmogar



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Bilingual Character(s), High School, Homophobia, Internalized Homophobia, M/M, Slurs, Will Add More Later, im not crazy good at french so expect a lot of google translate, kurt is gay as hecks, ram speaks the pretty language
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-31
Updated: 2017-08-31
Packaged: 2018-12-22 07:48:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11962932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/channexmogar/pseuds/channexmogar
Summary: Kurt Kelly was definitely not gay. He couldn't be. He was the smartest guy on the football team, he just wasn't.But then again... maybe he was wrong.





	Vous êtes le plus joli idiot que j'ai rencontré

The bell chimed for release into homeroom like it did every boring morning at the boring high school in the boring town of Sherwood, Ohio. The crowds formed, a mob of people, of followers, of future drug dealers, hell, even current drug dealers. Kurt followed, not always but now he had to follow. It was another day of routine, where nothing changed, nothing was new.

Kurt slung his backpack over his shoulder with a rather strained sigh, digging his earbuds out of a side pocket, hoping to muffle the mutters of the mad mob that massed and surrounded like a monstrous pack. Muffins.

Come on, Kurt. Don't get off task like this.

He walked, eyes towards the ground as he untangled the headphones and plugged them in. He pulled up his music on his phone, thumb hovering over his song of choice before being knocked out of his hands. His eyes snapped from the ground into the hazel orbs of Nathan Berkeley. Kurt's stern glare softened, but only slightly. Nathan smirked and crossed his arms, jacket framing his slightly pudgy form. Kurt should have known.   
He leaned down and snatched his thankfully unscathed phone from the ground, muttering, "Fuckin' asshole.." as he straightened up, moving to the side of the hallway to let other people pass. He leaned against the wall, hands shoved into the pockets of his own jacket.  
Nathan shoved him, but not dreadfully hard. "What's up with you, fag?"  
Kurt felt his cheeks get pink at the insult, eyes narrowed. "I'm not a fag, fag! I just wanted to listen to my music, jeez." He rolled his eyes.   
Nathan glared at him. "Listen. There's some new kid starting today, think's he's retarded or some shit."  
"Jesus, dude. They'll let anyone into Shitstain, Ohio, huh?"  
"He'll blend in with the potheads and manwhores like yourself."  
Kurt shoved him harshly before checking the time. "I've gotta go, dude."  
"When did Kurt Smelly start caring about what time he got to class?"  
"When did you stop sucking dick?"   
Now it was Kurt's chance to glare and smirk while Nathan turned red. "Fuck off," He growled. Kurt figured this meant he could leave and therefore he turned, popping his earbuds back in. He'd won this time.  
He pressed play and made his way through the crowded halls, offering a nod or two to his other friends but otherwise not uttering another word. He wasn't always too talkative in the morning, he needed time to think and clear his head before school started.   
Oddly enough, being the smartest guy on the football team had its perks, and Kurt was acutely aware of it every time he stepped into his homeroom class. Others crowded around, finishing up last minute homework that he was lucky enough to have finished the night before with still enough time for at least a somewhat good amount of sleep.   
And so, Kurt sat down at his desk, legs sprawled out into the row next to him as if his duffle bag full of stuff AND backpack wasn't taking up enough space already. To further prove that he really didn't feel like talking today, he stuck his nose in his phone like it was a book. Earbuds in and music just quiet enough to hear the morning announcements, Kurt was determined to enjoy these 20 minutes before class began no matter what happened.  
Out of his peripheral vision, he could see Ms. Boyd, the twenty-something-year-old teacher that had been responsible for his homeroom for two years now open the door to let someone in. Nathan was always begging for Kurt to get him her number with his "magic touch" but he hadn't ever been into it. He glanced at her then, interest peaked. He knew that after the tardy bell rang (which it had, just a moment ago), she never was known to let them in. However, what really caught him by surprise was the young man who he had never seen before step in, carrying his bag gingerly and muttering to Ms. Boyd.   
Just by the way he carried himself, Kurt could feel that something was off about him. Most guys liked trying to look bigger than they are, taking up as much space as possible. Kurt himself was doing this right now and as he became aware of it stretched his legs out and put his feet on the desk in front of him, daring someone to even try sitting there. However, whoever this kid was, he tried to make himself look smaller, hands clasped together in front of him and shoulders slumped. This had to be hard to accomplish for him, looking so small like that, Kurt noted, based on how tall and clearly muscular (not that Kurt was focused on those) this kid was, but he did it and did it well. He managed to somehow shrink himself, and it paired well with the nervous look in his eyes. Suddenly the whole thing clicked for Kurt, his eyes lighting up with realization. So this was the new kid Nathan had warned him about earlier.   
'But he looks so...cute...' Kurt thought to himself, not realizing what he was thinking until it was too late. He thought the new kid was cute. What the hell?  
He quickly stuck his nose back in his phone, pretending to be intrigued by some nerd named Betty's underwhelming snapchat story rather than the new kid and his curly hair.  
The exchange between New Kid and Ms. Boyd continued, and Kurt couldn't help but try to listen in. He removed an earbud rather nonchalantly to keep listening, even though he'd turned his music off already. Ms. Boyd blabbed on and on, asking him questions like "Where are you from?" and "What does your schedule look like?" and who to talk to if it needed to change. Either the kid wasn't talking loud enough, or he'd been shocked into silence. Quite possibly, he wasn't really one for words. Ms. Boyd mentioned Mr. Sharp, the school's only French teacher as someone to visit when he got the chance, and finally, the New Kid spoke loud enough to be heard and heard well. "Thank you, for the... eh.. help." He spoke in a low tone of voice with a strange accent that was only complimented by the gravelly quality of his voice. Kurt said, "What the-" out loud, and met eyes with the new kid himself.  
Kurt had been caught, and, unable to look away, just kept staring. In his head, he was begging himself to get it together but his eyes just took in the new kid and all his glory. He offered a gentle smile and a wave, which somehow also looked a lot smaller than it was. Either way, it snapped Kurt out of it. His face contorted into a scowl. He didn't wave back despite the little voice in his head compelling him to do so. He couldn't even speak correctly, a lump in his throat and the strange pounding of his heart beginning to overwhelm him. He felt warm.   
'What the hell just happened to me?' He thought to himself as he put the other headphone back in to distract him. Was he allergic to this kid? Was that even possible?  
This horrible attempt of self-diagnosis was only a good distraction for a couple minutes because the dreamy-eyed new kid with a sweet smile walked up to the desk Kurt's feet occupied and promptly pushed them off before sitting down. He pulled out his own phone and narrowed his eyes, a devilish smirk on his face.  
On the inside, Kurt groaned, but on the outside, Kurt turned red.

This was going to be one hell of a day.


End file.
